Kikyo or Kagome
by cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever
Summary: InuYasha hurt Kagome and now he has to choose between Kikyo and Kagome. -Short story right now but it you want me to continue I will.- I


**This is just a short story I came up with... I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**_Bold and Italics _are flashbacks.

* * *

**

She looked out the window listening to the crack of the thunder, watching the rain fall and the bright flash of lighting ever few minutes.

_He's such a jerk! He never shares his feelings... And when she's around, it's all about her! _She thought remembering what had just happened almost half an hour ago.

**_We were all sitting around the campfire when all of a sudden InuYasha looked up, suddenley very alert._**

**_"What is it InuYasha?" Sango asked._**

**_"Is it Naraku? Kaugra?" Shippo asked feebly._**

**_Then we all saw it. One of Kikyo's soul stealers._**

**_InuYasha stood up and went to go look for Kikyo. I followed him._**

**_There she was, standing in the middle of a clearing. I hid behind a tree._**

**_InuYasha walked closer to her._**

**_"Kikyo..." He said tenderly. He moved closer to her and hugged her._**

**_"I love you Kikyo." He said leaning in for a kiss._**

**_I lost my footing and tripped. InuYasha turned and saw me._**

**_"Kagome..." He said looking at my hurt face._**

**_"What! I might as well just go home! She can detect jewel shards for you!" I yelled, turned and ran towards the well._**

**_I jumped through the portal back to my time and ran in my room and cried._**

_He doesn't care about me!_ She thought to herself.

"Kagome! Someone's here to see you!" Kagome's mother called.

"I don't care!" Kagome yelled down stairs.

Kagome's mother turned to the soaked InuYasha.

"It appears she doesn't want to see anyone." She said.

InuYasha nodded shortly and ran outside before anyone could stop him and jumped on the roof. He heard a window open and a whisper.

"He loves Kikyo..." Kagome whispered. "Not me... I should have never went down that well. I should have never stayed... I should have never fallen in love with InuYasha."

InuYasha sat back. _Kagome loves me... Who do I love? Kikyo or Kagome? _InuYasha thought. He heard footsteps from the open window and what sounded like Kagomefalling back onto her bed. Then heard her crying. It tore him apart.

_If I love Kikyo, why does it hurt this much when I hear Kagome cry? Do I love Kagome? _InuYasha thought. _Kagome's nice, sweet, happy, outgoing, beautiful and she loves me. She's alive... She's... She's crying right now because of me._

InuYasha felt as though someone tore his heart out. He knew what he had to do... He knew who.

Kagome was lying down on her bed with her eyes closed, crying, when she heard a thud beside her. She sat up and looked to see InuYasha.

"Go away, InuYasha! Don't you want to be with Kikyo?" She said wiping her tears away.

"Kagome... I didn't know anything... I used to love her, but now I don't. You're so much better... And outgoing and happy and..." InuYasha babbled.

Kagome stood up and looked InuYasha in the eyes. "You're lying! You love her! Are you telling me the next time you smell her you aren't going to go after her? Because you will! You always do! You love he-"

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, cutting her off.

Kagome was surprised but she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They both felt electricity run through everypart of their bodies. They tried to get closer together, wanting to become one person. The only reason they broke apart was for air.

"Kagome. It's you that I love." InuYasha said.

She ran her fingers through his hair and said, "I love you to InuYasha."

---

Shippo sat nervously beside Kirara.

"Guys! What if she doesn't come back?" He asked.

"She will Shippo." Sango said reassuringly, even though she wasn't so sure. InuYasha really hurt Kagome this time.

"I think I see lady Kagome and InuYasha coming." Miroku announced.

Sure enough InuYasha and Kagome were walking back together, hand in hand.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried and he ran up to them. He jumped up and Kagome caught him with her free arm.

"Hi Shippo. I wasn't gone for that long!" She said smiling.

"Yeah, but I thought InuYasha screwed up bit time." said Shippo.

InuYasha raised his hand to hit him.

"InuYasha..." Kagome said warningly.

He lowered his hand and crossed his arms.

"So is everything okay now?" He asked.

"Everything is better then okay." Kagome said happily looking over at InuYasha.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed... If you wanty me to continue on with the story, reveiw and tell me. If I get enough yes' I will.**

**Review.**


End file.
